


「韦斯莱双子」DADA课后的赌约

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *双子车，没别的，只是车*NC-17
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 16





	「韦斯莱双子」DADA课后的赌约

“啊——？”  
罗恩发出一声可怜又吃惊的哀鸣，像只红毛小狗儿一般伸直了胳膊和腿，身子被无形的力量向后击飞，最终以他的屁股落地为结局。  
褐发姑娘收好了魔杖，但脸上藏不住笑意，“笨蛋。”赫敏一半好笑一半得意地说，她转过身加入了女同学们关于“退敌三尺”的话题。  
罗恩被落入软垫时激起的灰尘糊了满脸，“至少上次我让她的魔杖脱手了不是吗？”他嘟嘟囔囔地说给自己听，余光瞧见他的那对双胞胎哥哥在不远处冲他挤眉弄眼，乔治还撇了撇嘴，对他露出一副满腔真情错付的嘴脸。罗恩的脑袋上冒出许多小问号，直到他看见乔治不情不愿地从口袋里掏出一个银西可拍在弗雷德手里。  
这么说，乔治赌他能在DADA训练里击败赫敏·格兰杰？罗恩挠了挠头，呆呆地冲乔治咧开嘴笑。没想到他哥一脸嫌弃地扭过头去，再也懒得分出一个眼神过来。

“见鬼。”乔治双手插着兜，一脸深受伤害地说，而弗雷德环顾四周发现所有人都在结成对练习哈利新教的防御咒之后，他伸出手在孪生弟弟的屁股上偷掐了一把，“这是在怪谁把赌注下那么大的，嗯？”  
“哎哟！”乔治跳了起来，“哥们，发情注意场合。”  
“别和珀西一样，来点劲儿，女朋友——”弗雷德满脸带笑地勾住乔治的腰，凑到他耳边说，“不管怎么说，你打算什么时候兑现赌约？”

弗雷德伸长着脖子等这次DADA集会解散，人们三三两两地议论着学到的新咒语一边走出房间，哈利总是最后一个离开，但是今晚他显得特别拖沓，一会拍拍软垫上的灰尘，一会又把它们摞起来然后扬起了更多的灰尘。  
弗雷德和乔治对哈利说过圣诞快乐以后，他们不得不想出些新话题以便顺理成章地待在这间房间里。  
“哈利，我们在想，给那位来自魔法部的女士来点什么有趣的小礼物——”  
“一些盛在茶盘里的可爱小饼干——”  
“一杯提神醒脑的浓缩红茶——”  
“或者——”  
哈利站在他们面前，他在听但是他的心思飘远了，绿眼睛总是想要越过他们的身形往他们身后瞅，“嗯嗯，圣诞快乐，弗雷德。”哈利和乔治说。  
双胞胎只能纳闷地往门口走去，“嘿！”弗雷德突然扯了一把乔治的胳膊，把他带进门边上不知何时出现的大落地镜后头，他轻吹了声口哨，“有求必应。”  
落地镜足有两人那么高，抵着墙壁就像扇半开的大门，乔治从镜背后偷偷探出一点点脑袋，弗雷德的下巴搁在他肩膀上，整个人像巨型弗洛伯毛虫一样粘在他身上，“快瞧瞧，小哈利要献出他的初吻了。”弗雷德兴高采烈的说，热气直往乔治的耳朵里钻，搅得他抖了抖身体，伸手将弗雷德的脑袋推远了点。  
他们两个像变态似的躲着看远处的哈利和秋张间的博弈，“傻姑娘，这可不是提起塞德里克的好时机呀。”乔治咂咂嘴听的津津有味。  
“榭寄生，榭寄生！”弗雷德比当事人还激动，“加把劲儿！哈利！”  
“噢……”  
弗雷德和乔治一齐叹气，“怎么还把人亲哭了呢。”  
一簇榭寄生垂了下来，像非要乔治看见似的挡在他眼前，他听见弗雷德哧哧地笑，学着哈利的口吻说到，“但里面可能长满了蝻钩。”  
他拨开乔治眼前的植物低声说，“我们也来接吻——”  
“但我打赌只有你的屁股会为此流出液体。”  
乔治在赌约中输掉了当上头的机会，不想在弗雷德的调情里输掉气势，他转过身抓住弗雷德的头发不甘示弱地亲了上去，勾住他兄弟的舌尖逗弄，抵住对方的舌根轻蹭，乔治看着气息逐渐不稳当的弗雷德笑眯眯地说，“来啊，给我看看你的真本事。”  
话音刚落，他的裤子被他哥利索地扒了，顺便他哥也飞快地解开了裤子，“哎呀，真不敢相信，说什么真本事——”弗雷德按住乔治的屁股，让他们的老二紧贴在一起，“乔吉你还不知道它的美妙之处吗——”  
“别心急，马上就让你重温那些快活时光。”  
男孩子们半勃起的阴茎亲热地互相磨蹭，碍于哈利和秋张还在另一头纯洁地接吻，弗雷德和乔治只好偷偷地探入对方的衣内饥渴地用手掌感受皮肤的温热，他们的手掌贴着彼此的背脊摸索，从肩胛骨滑动到腰间，难以掩饰的粗喘从粘在一起的唇间溢出。  
“斑斑的小脚趾啊，他们是想在这里亲到乌姆里奇接管霍格沃茨吗，不是针对哈利——”弗雷德完全挺立的肉棒蹭了蹭乔治同样硬起的玩意儿难耐地从牙缝中挤出声音，“我想操你，而不是现在这样，像对蕾丝边一样和你互磨下体。”  
“有点耐心。”乔治气喘吁吁地抱住弗雷德的背，舔着他耳后的皮肤强压身体内部升起的猛烈情欲，“不是只有你等不及，等他们走了，你想怎么操我都行。”乔治咽了口唾沫，感觉到弗雷德的手急切地伸入他身前衣物，摸到了他的乳头，用指甲轻轻抠弄着敏感的那两点，搞得他双腿发软地靠着他才能站稳，甜蜜的酥麻由两粒小点扩散至全身，想被更用力搓揉玩弄的欲望让乔治撩起了上衣，堪堪露出胸前的红点。  
“刚才我好像听见有人说有点耐心？”弗雷德的手指绕着乔治的乳头打转，让它们急切地挺立在空气里又故意不去抚慰它们，甚至过分地冲其中一颗小肉粒吹了口气。  
“你知道你的嘴可以有更多的用处吧？”乔治挺了挺胸，将他绝不可能被忽略的乳头往弗雷德手心凑。弗雷德调皮地缩回手，在乔治欲求不满地抗议前，整个脑袋都钻进了他的衣服底下。乔治看不见弗雷德的动作，却隐隐为他可能做的事感到无比兴奋，湿软舌头如他所期待那般卷上他的乳尖，乔治无声尖叫着抱紧胸前的那颗脑袋，“唔…舒服…多舔一会，就像这样…”  
弗雷德舔着乔治的乳头，将一颗含进嘴里用力吸吮，用牙齿轻咬住磨蹭，直到他弟发出更为淫荡的轻吟，“别的地方也要…”乔治这么要求到。  
弗雷德低声窃笑着推着他的线衫和衬衣，提起中间那部分布料凑到乔治嘴边，“咬住，除非你想让哈利和秋·张都听见你的浪叫。”  
乔治被转过身去，他发现他面对的落地镜是块双面镜，梅林知道弗雷德又在有求必应什么变态玩意，乔治看着镜中的自己脸上挂满对欲望的渴求，下身一丝不挂，弗雷德站在他身侧，同样光裸着下半身，腿间的物件翘的老高，还在吐着透明的前液，弗雷德拉过乔治的手搭在两只乳头上，“上头就交给你啦。”说罢他蹲了下来，表演意味浓重地分开唇瓣舔了舔嘴角，又张开了嘴一点一点将那根滴着水的肉棒含进口中，弗雷德的手指圈住乔治的老二根部挤压，嘴巴又吸又舔，舌头来回推揉着柱身按摩，乔治微微颤抖的大腿和漏出的闷哼都让弗雷德硬的发疼，他更卖力地吞吐着，让那根东西沾满了他的口水，在他嘴里勃勃跳动。  
弗雷德抬眼看到乔治摇晃着脑袋，双手快速地搓揉自己的乳头，咬住嘴唇表情难耐到了顶点，“是的…是的！噢…不不不…”他再也咬不住衣服，失声到，“弗雷德，噢，我要射了，噢——”  
乔治低头看了一眼埋在他腿间一边含他一边撸动阴茎自慰的弗雷德，欲望喷薄而出，剧烈的射精快感让乔治轻微眩晕了片刻，他将额头抵在冰凉的镜面上回复呼吸的平稳，可是弗雷德还没要到他的赌债呢。乔治留在弗雷德嘴里的液体被吐了出来抹在他的后穴口，一根手指探了进去，在高热的内里按压探索，“夹得真紧啊，哥怎么干的进去呢。”  
弗雷德下流的调情和在屁股里转动的手指使乔治隐隐约约地又有了要勃起的迹象，当他的屁股里塞进三根手指抠挖打转的时候，乔治的阴茎再次勃起贴在了镜面上，留下一道道黏腻的水痕。  
“放进来…”乔治扭过头盯着弗雷德的肉棒催促到，“操我。”  
要说弗雷德和乔治全身上下不同的地方，他们的阴茎绝对算是一处，弗雷德的那根因为它主人总是在赌约中获胜而颜色更深，对比乔治那根显得更狰狞。现下弗雷德从背后搂住他的弟弟，让他向后靠在自己身体上，双手游移过胸部和胯骨最后握住了乔治的老二，而他自己的呢，正卡在乔治的臀肉间小幅度的耸动，“看看你。”  
“承认吧，你是故意输给我的。”  
乔治扭着屁股，想让那根东西能填进他被扩张得充分的后穴，但弗雷德偏不如他所愿，恶劣地在洞口磨蹭不进去，只听他说，“小骚货。”他笑嘻嘻地按住乔治的胯骨，老二在臀肉间快速耸动，“哈利他们还没走呢，你想让他们欣赏我们的双人运动吗？”  
乔治不能自控地颤栗着，弗雷德的话让他的欲望更蓬勃了，“想被人看到吗？被哈利看见你的屁股饥渴地咬住我的老二？”  
乔治大声呻吟起来，禁忌的想象让他有些分不清现实与虚幻，他仿佛看看哈利的绿眼睛震惊地盯着他们，而他正被他哥哥按在有求必应屋脏兮兮的地板上操弄。这份渴望压过了他的理性，乔治伸手掰开自己的臀瓣呻吟着，“操我，在他们面前操我，快点。”  
弗雷德终于将阴茎顶了进去，乔治舒爽地长叹了口气，接着他就这被从背后插入的姿势推搡着从镜子后往外走，迷糊的惊惧在一瞬间攥住他的神经。  
哈利，噢，哈利和秋·张早就离开了，弗雷德吃准了这点才肆意妄为，原先哈利站立的地方出现了一张床，那正是他们现在所需要的。乔治的脸颊挨在法兰绒被面，上半身陷入柔软的床铺，双脚却踩在地面上，弗雷德沉重地呼吸着压在他身上，他们的下半身交叠在一起，弗雷德快速而凶猛地撞击着他，肉体拍打间传出极其情色的击打声。弗雷德也顾不上调戏乔治了，他肿胀已久的肉棒被乔治的后穴吸吮，绞的他几乎灵魂出窍。他托起乔治陷在被中的脸，两根手指模仿着下身的抽插频率进出着乔治的嘴，“每张嘴都在被我干呢，乔吉…”  
房间里充满着他们不知收敛的大声呻吟，其中夹着淫荡的水声和响亮的肉体拍打声，乔治突然拔高了声音发出单音节的叫声，腾空的肉棒颤颤巍巍地喷射出一股又一股的精液，弄脏了床尾的床板。弗雷德被他收紧的后穴按摩挤压着，他失控地推着那两瓣被他蹂躏的通红的臀肉，将自己深深埋进乔治的身体里，抵在他深处达到了高潮。  
“女朋友，宝贝儿，乔吉。”弗雷德趴在乔治身上胡乱地叫唤，乔治的后穴被他搞得湿乎乎的还在往外淌着他刚射进去的精液，弗雷德色情地揉着他弟的屁股说，“快张开腿让我看看，我之前打赌了是吧，打赌我会让你下面流水——哎哟！”  
乔治冷漠无情地反手给了他一巴掌，“闭嘴。”

END


End file.
